


Comfort [Bokuto Kotaro]

by solthesun



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Really Character Death, angsty, reader plays sports, zombie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun
Summary: Bokuto isdyingto take a bite out of you-- is this a dream?
Relationships: Bokuto Kotaro & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Comfort [Bokuto Kotaro]

Zombie flicks were never your cup of tea. You were fine with any horror movie, any at all. You managed to watch slasher films, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, yet you didn’t flinch a single bit. You binge watched most of the horror movies you’ve seen alone, and managed to sleep. Bokuto was the opposite, however. He hated watching slasher films, seeing as they could be too real, but he sure had no problem in sci-fi and zombie genres. So that’s how the two of you ended up watching one of the scariest zombie films you’ve ever seen; Train to Busan. Normally, you would say no, give an excuse, or just fully admit that you didn’t want to watch another zombie movie, but you two barely had time together anymore. College was taking up most of your time; Bokuto with his career in volleyball, and you with your degree. The most time you could spend together was when you’d be in the apartment you both shared, only the meals and sleeping would have been shared.

So there you were, in the comfort of your couch, and the movie had started already. You tried your best to hide behind the screen of your phone, browsing through social media. You’d pretend to be watching the movie when Bokuto would look at you. Nearing the end of it, you were just leaning close to him already, tearing up with how the movie ended. As the credits rolled, Bokuto had already turned off the tv and he looks at you.

“Let’s get to bed, love?” he asks, and you simply nod.

You both go into your room and settle for the night. It had been cold, and you snuggled under the covers closer to him. Shutting your eyes tight to forget all the horrible scenes from the movie, you held onto Bokuto for comfort. He holds you closer to him and places a kiss on your forehead.

“You’ll be fine. I’m here.”

\---

You woke up in the middle of the night feeling unusually hot. You feel around the bed to find Bokuto’s side empty. You sat up slowly, looking around the dark room and calling out to him.

“Bo?”

You walk out of the room, stretching your arms and deciding you wanted to get some water. You walk to the kitchen and you’re met with the eerie silence that had suddenly enveloped your apartment. Opening the fridge, you get yourself some water, and you hear clattering somewhere in the living room. Quickly, you turn around. No one was there. This silence was unnerving. It gave you chills despite it being so hot inside. Why was it so hot anyway? You were sure the air-conditioning was alright. It was almost fall, so why would it be this—

**BANG!!!**

“Bo?” You call out again. Worry now seeping through your veins.

Where was he at this time? And why was he up? Bokuto was usually a deep sleeper, and he didn’t wake up at this time. You tried to rationalize all your thoughts; maybe he woke up because he got a call? But you were a light sleeper, if his phone rang, you’d obviously be the first to wake up. Maybe he went for a quick run? Wait—why would he go on a quick run? It’s 2 in the fucking morning. Another clatter and you were quick to grab the closest thing beside you—your baseball bat. You’ve played softball since your high school years, and you weren’t afraid to swing the bat at anyone. If Bokuto was playing around, he’d know when to stop.

“Koutarou, if you’re messing with me, I’m going to fucking hit you.” You threatened, gripping onto the bat tightly.

You were only answered by silence and the distant sound of fire trucks. The windows weren’t even open, so maybe the fire trucks weren’t so distant after all? You walked in the living room, careful not to make a lot of noise. Nearing the light switch, you turned it on and you find the area empty. You sigh, thinking Bokuto was playing another game with you. He had been one to scare you after watching horror movies, just to see how you would react. You let your guard down as the grip on your bat loosened.

“Bo, babe, I swear. If you’re trying to scare me, it’s not going to work.” You say as you were about to enter your bedroom, stopping on your tracks when you see foot prints—red foot prints— **bloody foot prints**.

The hair at the back of your neck stood as a sudden chill ran down your spine. The door to the bedroom had been slightly ajar, the light from the living room entering the dark room. You slowly open the door, the light slipping in more. At the corner of the room, you see a hunched form, the shape of the back familiar. You felt your throat run dry, the blood running in your veins turning cold. Something was whispering in your mind to run, but your legs refused to move.

“B-Bo? Koutarou. Hey.” You mustered up the courage to speak.

He turns around slowly, and your heart drops. His golden eyes were gone, the color replaced with a pale white. Veins and blood were seen in his face, and your hands shake. Blood smeared his lips and his pearly whites, in his hand was—another **hand**?!

You take steps back as he growls at you, the bat almost falling, but you gripped it tight. Your mind had been in shambles, a mess from panicking to all the emotions that you were feeling at the moment. Shock, fear, sadness. You were feeling everything all at once, and your mind had been taking a long time to register what was happening. It was only when he ran towards you, tackling you to the floor, that you realized what had happened. With all your strength, you pressed the bat against him, stopping him from taking a piece of you.

“K-Koutarou! Bo! It’s me—it’s me! (y/n)!” Your voice was shaky, eyes blurring from the tears already.

What was happening? You went from watching some demented zombie movie, falling asleep beside the love of your life, and waking up to him trying to take a piece of your fucking face. You wanted to cry, anger and sadness rising through everything. Your fight or flight response suddenly kicking in, adrenaline coursing through your veins and your heart beats too fast. Were you willing to sacrifice your life to be with him? Even if he’s like this? What happened? All these questions had been coursing through your mind once again. You managed to push him off of you, going on your knees as you stand and run towards the door.

**Survival it is.**

But your heart clenched when you looked back and managed to take a good look at him. He was bloody, he was messy, he wasn’t your Bokuto. This wasn’t the man you fell in love with, this wasn’t the man who invited you to watch his games. He wasn’t the same man, not anymore. You gripped the bat tightly as you went on your stance. Your mind wasn’t exactly set on what you were supposed to do. **What were you supposed to do?**

Memories with Bokuto flashed before your eyes. The first time you met, first date, first time watching each other’s games, your first everything. Your tears slipped, and you wiped them with the back of your hand harshly.

“Kou…” You whispered, hoping that maybe it’ll snap something inside him. Like that one movie you watched—Warm Bodies, was it?

Was this it? Was this reality? Was this really—

A growl snapped you out of your numerous thoughts. Your reality suddenly came crashing down when you felt pain shoot through your shoulder. Your head snapped to Bokuto— **he bit you**. Panic coursed through your veins as yet another number of thoughts flooded your mind. You tried pushing him away, but he had already locked his bite on you. You cried, thrashed, did everything you can to push him off, but it didn’t work. Was this it? Is this where you end? Why couldn’t it have been a serial killer on the lose instead? You’ve prepared all the scenarios in your head already, but this one caught you off guard the most.

You felt a sudden calm in your body, and you stopped thrashing. You lifted your free hand and placed it on Bokuto’s head, stroking his hair as gently as you could. The tears continued falling, you felt everything turn cold. The last thing you remembered was the view of the ceiling you two had painted together, navy blue with the different constellations you both loved so much. You held onto him tightly, and then the world faded.

\---

“(y/n)? Baby? Babe! Wake up!”

That voice was familiar. That—

A gasp escaped your lips as you sat up the bed, cold sweat on your forehead. You looked around the room frantically, the brightness of the day had seeped into your black out curtains. In your confused state, you didn’t notice Bokuto was already beside you. You turned around to face him, and because you weren’t fully awake yet, you punched his jaw and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Bokuto was taken by surprise. His face showed it when he sat up from the floor, his golden eyes staring at you in disbelief.

“(y/n), you didn’t have to punch me! I was just waking you up! You’re late for class!” He says and you suddenly get a sense of your reality that moment.

Everything from last night—that scary encounter, the last view of the constellations, they were all just a dream. Upon that realization, you rushed to Bokuto and embraced him right away. He seemed to be surprised too, but wrapped his arms around you and embraced you anyway.

“What happened, love? It was really hard waking you up this morning. Did you really sleep that well?” He asks and you just cry on his shoulder.

“Koutarou you’re a fucking asshole for making me watch that Train to something bullshit!” You cursed, hitting his back lightly as you cried. “I thought I lost you… I thought I lost you, Kou…”

Now, Bokuto never knew you were afraid of zombie movies, since he assumed you were completely fine watching all those gory things, but there you were, sobbing in his chest as you cursed him for making you watch that film. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and a string of apologies leave his lips as he rubs your back comfortingly.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t know. I thought you were cool with it. You looked so brave watching it that I—“

“Kou, I wasn’t even watching! It was scary! And I had a dream that you—and—I just—“

Despite that, Bokuto felt himself smile though. He places a kiss on the crown of your head, and lifts your head before peppering it with more kisses. He wipes the tears from your eyes with his thumb, and presses a kiss on your forehead. He always saw you as such a tough girl. You weren’t afraid of anything or anyone (except for your mom, it seemed), but it surprised him and eased him that you were at least afraid of one thing. Bokuto felt overprotectiveness surge through him at that moment, promising that he would keep you safe from anything you feared. Whether or not it will happen, he’ll do anything to save you, to comfort you. **_Anything_.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I wrote this when we were watching the movie, and I myself am not very good with zombie genres (this is the one movie I finished watching though, it was nice). I'm not sure if it's any good, since it's really self-indulgent, but again, thank you for reading!


End file.
